


Tightknit Moirallegiance

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [14]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Large Cock, Moirails With Pails, Overstuffed, Painful Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Azdaja knows a good pailing is the best way to get Konyyl to really speak her mind. She's a little much for him, but he always makes it through, just for her.





	Tightknit Moirallegiance

You let out a choking sob as Konyyl lowered you onto her bulge. Gog she was way to fucking big. Even as slowly as she worked you down, the gentle undulating of her bulge stretched you achingly wide. You could already feel yourself on the verge of tears, but you bit your lip to hold back any sounds. This was one of the only ways you could get her to really open up to you and you knew she needed to get it off her chest. You could do this. For her.

She managed to work you half way down her bulge before you couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Gog she was just so  _big_. It hurt, but you couldn't stop now. Her hand reached up to stroke along your back and you buried your face in her shoulder, gold staining her undershirt as she finally started to speak, still working more of her bulge into your stretched and stuffed nook. 

"Fuckin' clownbitch tried to... Nnng... get the drop on me again... Nnfuck yeah... Can you believe she just... hah... Won't learn that I can hear her coming... a mile away." Her claws gently dug into your hip and shoulder pulling you down a little harder, forcing more tears from you as you bit down whimpers of pain.

 

"She's just so f-fuckin' irritating pabe. I can't... fuck... get her out of my thoughts. I just... hhhfucktiiight! W-want to hold her down... nngghah... show her who's  _really_ in charge..." Every stutter and groan came as she worked deeper into you, stretching and filling you painfully. You focused on her words, weakly nodding and and squeezing your fingers into you her to let her know you were listening. It was all you could do to keep from being overwhelmed by her bulge, and your own twin bulges writhed between you, tangling together and leaking gold slurry as your genebladder was compressed inside of you.

Tears flowed freely as Konyyl fucked you deeply and slowly, venting her frustrations into your ear and nook simultaneously. Even at this slow pace though, she couldn't last long with how tightly you were squeezing her. You whimpered as quietly as you could, soaking her shoulder with gold as she finally burst inside of you, filling your nook enough to form a sizable bulge in your stomach. You shuddered and clung to her tightly as she withdrew, stroking you gently and pressing kisses to your horns. For your part, the endorphins had fully hit, and you were sore but floating on a cloud of hormones.

"You're the best pabe. Thanks for listening like this." All you could do in response was squeeze her a little closer as you started to slide into unconsciousness, and the last thing you felt was her picking you up and cradling you in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Art by my lovely and brilliant moirail Carmine. Find the full sized image [here](https://carminesins.tumblr.com/post/171393566560/yall-get-an-extra-bonus-today-as-i-felt-like)  
> Sorry this one was so late, I had some stuff to take care of today, so I've been a little busy.


End file.
